mmaicfandomcom-20200214-history
Forrest Griffin vs. Quinton Jackson
The fight was for the UFC light heavyweight title with Jackson defending. Griffin began immediately landing leg kicks to start off the first round, just continually landing the kick to the legs and body of Jackson. The crowd was behind him as Griffin began opening up with the hands as well. Jackson began countering effectively, however, and staggered Griffin a couple of times. Griffin was game, however, he wasn't running. Jackson's leg began buckling every time a kick landed to it. He knocked Griffin down with an uppercut far from left field though. Griffin pulled guard as Jackson ounced. Griffin controlled Jackson from the bottom for a bit before standing at the end of the round. The round had definitively gone to the champion. Griffin resumed with the leg kicks within seconds. The very first one hurt Jackson badly and his leg buckled; he staggered back towards the cage hopping on one leg. Griffin landed another vicious leg kick and grabbed a standing guillotine while adding knees to the face. Griffin released the choke and settled for top position in a wide-open half-guard. Griffin passed to side control after mauling Jackson with a series of short, grinding elbows. He continued with the short elbows before mounting and throwing the short elbows from there for the final two minutes of a round which was, no doubt, Griffin's. Jackson came out limping along on his injured leg, as Griffin seemed to have a lot of confidence. Jackson landed a good uppercut combination however and Griffin was dazed; Jackson was thus able to avoid every retaliatory leg kick Griffin threw, and began punishing Griffin to the body and they circled, exchanging evenly before the round came to conclusion. The round winner was tough to call, but Forrest's most likely. Jackson came out a bit more lively, stepping more firmly on that leg and landing good punches, catching Griffin early and often. They exchanged in close throwing bombs and Griffin pulled guard, dragging Jackson down on top. Griffin was cut above his right eye but he locked in a triangle tight. Jackson lifted Griffin for a slam, but Griffin let go and pulled guard again. Griffin rolled for an armbar but Jackson escaped, landed some ground and pound and stood; Griffin followed him to the feet. Griffin began kicking the legs of Jackson again, backing the champion against the fence briefly. Jackson landed more big exchanges, teeing off on Griffin and especially to the body and that cut was bleeding badly as the fourth round ended. It was Jackson's round. Jackson came out just as lively as in the previous round, landing good punches in bunches. Griffin stayed in there doggedly, continuing to tee off on Jackson's left leg with kicks and his face with punches. Jackson was still taking the advantage with the effective counters. The fighters exchanged explosively and clinched and Griffin landed a few knees as the fight came to a close. The round was Forrest's. The judges scored the fight 48-46, 48-46 and 49-46 unanimously in the favor of Griffin.